1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in hand moisturizing devices and methods, and more particularly, to apparel for applying various types of skin care medications and lotions to human extremities over an extended period of time.
2. Description of the Background Art
Traditional skin care techniques associated with soothing and healing dry, itching or otherwise damaged skin are primitive. According to traditional methods, one who wishes to soothe or heal dry, itching or otherwise damaged skin applies a moisturizing lotion or a medicated lotion directly to an affected area of the body. The lotion is absorbed by the skin as it begins to treat the affected area. To continue treatment, the user must re-apply additional lotion to the affected area after the lotion is completely absorbed.
Pre-lubricated gloves are most commonly designed for medical use. Generally, pre-lubricated gloves consist of a form-fitting glove with a pre-existing lubricating material disposed on the outer surface or the inner surface of the glove. Lubricating material disposed on the inner surface of the glove reduces friction between the glove and the hand of a user, thereby enabling easy application and removal of the glove. Lubricating material disposed on the outer surface of the glove reduces friction between the glove and the surface of an external object. Consequently, pre-lubricated gloves are utilized in many medical applications.
Standard surgical gloves made of rubber or latex are commonly lined with lubricating powders such as talc, to reduce friction between the hand of a surgeon and the surgical glove, thereby enabling easy application and removal of the glove. Similarly, Podell, Jr. et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,695) discloses a surgical glove laminated with an internal plastic lining of hydrophilic material. The hydrophilic lining reduces friction between the glove and the hand of the surgeon, and eliminates the necessity of conventional lubricating powders, such as talc, which may contaminate the surgical procedures.
A surgical glove may be used by a medical practitioner when one or more fingers must be inserted into an opening of a patient's body. One type of self-lubricating surgical glove designed for use in vaginal and rectal examinations is disclosed in Seltzer (U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,501). The surgical glove is made of rubber and has a hollow, isolated compartment or bubble containing a lubricant mounted on the exterior tip of one of the glove finger stalls. Once the glove is on his hand, the physician squeezes his fingers together to burst the bubble, discharging lubricant onto the glove to facilitate an examination. Correspondingly, Ulbrich (U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,815) discloses a medical glove and lubricant dispensing package to assist the medical practitioner with body cavity examinations. The package consists of two sheets of protective material formed together to produce two separate compartments for sealing and encasing a surgical glove in one compartment and a supply of lubricant in the other compartment. Preceding an examination, the medical practitioner separates the two sheets of protective material, slips the surgical glove over his hand and applies the lubricant to the surgical glove.
Surgical gloves may contain more than one layer of material to protect the surgeon and patient from contamination. Schonholtz (U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,216) discloses a multi-layer, rubber surgical glove with at least one finger portion of double thickness to prevent punctures in the glove. Additionally, the multi-layer glove may contain an indicator substance, such as colored saline solution, inserted between the multi-layered areas. If a layer of the glove is ruptured, the indicator substance escapes and alerts the surgeon to discard and replace the ruptured glove.
Although traditional skin care techniques and pre-lubricated gloves are useful in many applications, they do not address various skin care problems. Traditional skin care techniques utilize exposed, messy lotions which must be re-applied. Pre-lubricated gloves do not provide any form of skin care for the user.